


When the Stars Go Blue

by celticmuse



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse
Summary: This piece was part of a song meme challenge that involved putting my iPod on shuffle and writing based on each of the first seven songs that popped upThis was inspired by “When the Stars Go Blue” sung by Bono and Andrea Corr
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When the Stars Go Blue

Spock stood outside of the small private observation deck unsure of how he'd come to be in the deserted passageway--unsure, or perhaps more truthfully, unwilling to admit that her pain had drawn him there.

The briefing after the episode with Parmen and his followers had been almost as devastating as the incident itself. Being forced to speak aloud of what had transpired had somehow made the feelings of violation even more real. Were there words to describe what Parmen had done to them? He doubted he would ever forget the sound of the Christine’s voice, like a small wounded creature, inflectionless as she described the manner in which they'd been forced together. How he'd moved toward her brandishing the red hot poker. He'd been astounded by her composure as she gave her statement; her description of events has been detached, clinical.

But now, on the other side of the door, he could hear her sobbing softly. Strange that she should choose this place, the very same place he'd come so many times seeking solitude. The logical thing would be to go and allow her privacy he told himself, even as he used his command override to open the door.

"Please… just give me a few minutes..." her whispered plea cut him to his very soul. Anxiously he searched the small darkened room and found her, a silhouette against the sparkling vista of stars.

"Christine," he whispered through the shadows.

Hesitantly she turned to face him. The tears that streamed down her pale cheeks glistened live a river of diamonds in the silvery starlight flooding though the observation window. Tenderly he reached out lightly touched her cheek and the maelstrom of her human emotions washed over him, shame, anger, fear, and a crushing feeling of loneliness that matched his own. He fought the inclination to block the feelings and instead allowed them to wash over him.

She gazed at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling like stars and he remembered something his father once said and he knew it was the logical thing to do. He pulled her to him and held her gently as he kissed her.


End file.
